HMS Providence
La HMS'' Providence'' era una nave corsara da guerra a tre alberi appartenente alla Royal Navy Britannica e orgoglio della flotta di Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna. Era nota soprattutto per essere stata comandata dell'ex pirata Capitan Hector Barbossa. Con la sua grande Union Jack ondeggiante al vento, la Providence era l'orgoglio della marina del re. Nella primavera del 1750, la HMS'' Providence, sempre sotto il comando di Capitan Barbossa, salpò per una spedizione verso la leggendaria Fonte della Giovinezza, da cui tuttavia non fece più ritorno. La HMS Providence'' appare solo in Oltre i Confini del Mare dalla in cui è stata interpretata dalla HMS Surprise, replica della HMS'' Rose.'' Storia 'Passato' Non si sa quando la HMS'' Providence fu costruita. La nave faceva parte della Royal Navy Britannica ed era l'orgoglio della flotta di re Giorgio II di Gran BretagnaPirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare (libro), p. 55. Uno dei compiti principali della HMS Providence'' era quello di pattugliare i mari per sradicare la pirateria''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book'', pag. 13. Più tardi Hector Barbossa, che divenne un corsaro al servizio del re, diventò il capitano della Providence. Dopo ciò la'' Providence'' fu comandata con pugno di ferro, senza rum, fumo o canzoni sui pirati''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strager Tides: The Visual Guide, p. 44-45 "Providence". 'La cerca della Fonte della Giovinezza (1750) '''In viaggio verso la Fonte Nel maggio 1750, dopo che il pirata Jack Sparrow fuggì dal palazzo di Re Giorgio quest'ultimo mandò l'HMS'' Providence'' a cercare la Fonte della Giovinezza così da trovarla prima dei rivali spagnoli. Perciò a Barbossa venne consegnata una ciurma per il viaggio, della quale fanno parte anche gli ufficiali Theodore Groves e Gillette. Anche il pirata Joshamee Gibbs, amico di Sparrow, venne costretto a partecipare alla spedizione a bordo della Providence come navigatore, essendo lui l'unico a conoscenza della rotta verso la Fonte. La Providence salpò all'alba di un giorno di maggio dal porto di Londra alla volta della Florida. Incontro con gli spagnoli A pochi giorni dalla partenza, attraversando l'Oceano Atlantico, la Providence incontrò sulla sua stessa rotta tre galeoni spagnoli comandati dallo Spagnolo, il condottiero più fidato di Re Ferdinando VI di Spagna, inviati anch'essi a trovare la Fonte. Pur sapendo di essere in grande inferiorità numerica e di avere poche possibilità di vincere uno scontro, Capitan Barbossa ordinò alla ciurma di preparare la nave per la battaglia ma i loro galeoni superarono la Providence senza aprire fuoco. La nave britannica procedette allora verso la sua destinazione. Superstizione Un giorno, durante la navigazione, Capitan Barbossa attenua i timori diffusi nella ciurma, fomentati da Gibbs, circa la leggenda delle terrificanti sirene di Whitecap Bay. Quando un uomo, per la paura, si getta in mare sperando di salvarsi, Barbossa si rifiuta di soccorrerlo definendolo un disertore e riporta coraggio e determinazione tra gli uomini della ciurma esortandoli ad essere valorosi come dei degni uomini del Re. Capitan Barbossa non tollerava codardie di alcun tipo: avrebbero raggiunto le sirene a qualsiasi costo. L'affondamento a Whitecap Bay a Whitecap Bay.]] Circa una settimana dopo, l'HMS'' Providence'' giunse in Florida presso Whitecap Bay. Mentre Barbossa, Gibbs, Groves, Gillette e alcuni uomini della ciurma scesero a terra, la Providence, ''ancorata nella baia, venne attaccata dalle sirene. Groves cercò di convincere Capitan Barbossa a tornare indietro per aiutare gli uomini a bordo ma il capitano rifiutò e ordinò a Gibbs di calcolare una rotta. La HMS Providence'' venne affondata dalle sirene. Il resto della ciurma, non avendo più una nave, fu costretto a proseguire il viaggio a piedi. Design e aspetto La HMS'' Providence'' era una fregata a tre alberiCitato nella sceneggiatura di Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare. Questa nave da guerra, equipaggiata con 36 cannoni da 12 libbre e 6 pistole girevoli, era perfetta per ogni situazione: dalla battaglia all'arrembaggio, dall'inseguimento veloce alle spedizioni a lungo termine. Quando venne affidata a Hector Barbossa divenne una nave corsara, ovvero aveva l'autorizzazione di colpire non solo navi pirata, ma anche velieri di nazioni nemiche senza che ciò venisse considerato un atto di guerra. La nave aveva generalmente una velocità di 9 nodi anche se era in grado, in caso di forte vento, di raggiungere i 12 nodi''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'', p. 48-49: "Naval Files". Il nido del corvo sull'albero maestro offriva una vista dell'orizzonte due volte più lontano che si potesse scorgere sul ponte. A poppa, nel ponte inferiore, si trovavano gli alloggi degli ufficiali e la grande cabina a sette finestre che offrivano a Capitan Barbossa una vista dei mari. Era in questa cabina che Barbossa disponeva di carte nautiche segrete al sicuroPirates of the Caribbean | Official Website | Disney. Sotto gli alloggi del capitano, si trovavano in oltre due boccaporti per i cannoni, qualora la fregata fosse inseguita. Capitan Barbossa era solito fare colazione e pranzare sul ponte superiore all'aria aperta mentre i marinai eseguivano i propri compiti. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * La HMS'' Providence'' è stata interpretata in Oltre i Confini del Mare da un'autentica fregata chiamata HMS'' Surprise''. La Surprise è stata costruita nel 1970 come replica della fregata HMS'' Rose''. Questa fregata era stata poi usata per interpretare l'HMS'' Surprise'' nel film del 2003 Master and Commander - Sfida ai confini del mare. * Inizialmente il nome della nave doveva essere HMS'' Perseverate''. Un omaggio al rischio di girare dei sequel, di cui Oltre i Confini del Mare fa parte, della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga di Pirati dei Caraibi]] dopo l'apparente e spettacolare finale di Ai Confini del MondoWORDPLAY/Archives/"We Sail With the Tide" by Terry Rossio. * La versione della Union Jack usata per la HMS'' Providence'' non venne inventata prima degli inizi del XIX secolo, circa 50 anni dopo gli eventi di Oltre i Confini del Mare (1750). * La HMS Providence, ''che è una fregata della Royal Navy Britannica, è una nave corsara capitanata dal corsaro Hector Barbossa. Tecnicamente, nella realtà storica, un corsaro poteva comandare solo un vascello civile armato con finanziamenti di un privato. * La HMS ''Providence viene menzionata anche nel videogioco Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War. Note e fonti Categoria:Navi Categoria:Navi della Royal Navy Britannica de:HMS Providence en:HMS Providence es:HMS Providence fr:HMS Providence